Fly Away
by roxan1930
Summary: When Icthyo is chosen to sing for a creature named Rahonavis, Ptera starts to feel like the others don't care about her but when something bad happens she is the only one who can do something about it. Can our Favorite Pteradon do it?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dinozaurs.**

**Fly Away**

Kaito and Rena happily walked into the Dinotarium where they were greeted by Naomi.

"Hey Naomi, what's up?" Kaito greeted her.

"Why, hello there, you two! Oh, I'm just doing my job and all wich is going to be even more fun then it it already is in a matter minutes. A big group of children at the age of Kaito's little brother will be coming here to take a look at our seven wonderfull stars and I have the honor to tell them everything I know about those five dinosaurs, one sabre tooth tiger and one mammoth. I'm so excited!" the young woman replied cheerfully as she spun aroud in excitement.

"That sounds great! You always tell people things about the dinosaurs here but never really in a big group wit hall of them listening." Kaito said.

"Yes, that is exactly why I can't wait and if you want to, you are free to join in on the fun." Naomi said smiling widely.

"We sure will! Now, if you'll exuse us for a minute, we will be going to warn the big guys that they beter behave when those kids come here!" Rena said in a joking way before dragging Kaito along with her.

"Hey, guys!" she yelled as they walked inside the room where the Dino Knights stood.

"Finally, there you guys are! We've been waiting the whole day for you!" Sabre complained much to the confusion of the kids.

"What's with you?" Rena asked placing her hands on her hips.

"We've found out something special that could destroy us if the Dragozaurs get controll over it." Tyranno said in his serious tone.

"What is that?" Kaito asked turning to full attention.

"We are planning to meet up with the Cerazaur Brothers, the Dino Weapons and Dino Icthyo and then you will learn the full story." Brachio told them.

"We're going to meet up with everyone else? Great, if the Cerazaur Brothers will be there, then Rick will be there too!" Rena cheered getting excited at the thought over seeing their cowboy friend again.

"You always seem to get _really_ happy when we get to meet up with Rick." Kaito said teasingly with a grin on his face.

"Sounds like someone's got a crush!" Ptera chirped in a sing-song voice.

"N-no, I don't!" Rena yelled turning bright red in the face.

"Hey, leave the kid alone! That's her own business." Stego came to her defence.

"Why am I not suprised _you_ help her? Oh, right, I do know why you do that! This is making you think about Daisy!" Tricera laughed causing the stegosaurus to also turn red.

"Shhhh! Everyone be quiet now! There are people coming!" Mammoth hissed much to everyone's disappointment except for Rena and Stego who were relieved.

"Oh, right! We came to say a bunch of kids will be looking at you for a while." Kaito said quickly and right after that the doors opened and at least thirty children run inside and started looking around at the Dino Knights while yelling all around what they thought about it.

"Now, now, everyone listen up and we can start learning about these beautifull creatures!" Naomi called clapping in her hands and when she got the attention she started telling pretty much everything she knew about the skeletons, starting with Tyranno.

While Naomi explained all kinds of things Kaito and Rena just stood in the background listening along while smiling and sometimes laughing when Naomi roared like a dinosaur to amuse the kids wich it did.

After she was done, the kids went home and Naomi went to get herself some coffee and help Dr Abbott with some paper work, leaving Kaito, Rena and the Dino Knight alone again.

"Finally, I thought she would keep going on forever." Stego said shaking his head.

"She told almost everything from wich I thought was private over me." Ptera complained.

"Uhm… At least we now know more things about eachother." Tyranno tried to calm her down.

"Tyranno, Naomi told things about me from wich even I myself didn't know about!" Mammoth yelled.

"Perhaps we should get going by now. I'm pretty sure all the others are already at the meeting place." Brachio said trying to change the embarrising topic.

"Right, let's get going!" Rena cheered pumping her fist up.

"Alright, let's get a move on." Tyranno ordered and they all left at their redicilous speed with Kaito and Rena riding along with Tyranno and Brachio.

They stopped at a beach were indeed all the other Dino Knights and Rick were already waiting.

When they reached them the seven main Dino Knights transformed into their Knight-modes or whatever it's called.

"What took you so long? Doesn't anybody understand that it's rude to keep a lady waiting?" Icthyo complained.

"Sorry about that, Theo but Naomi and a bunch of kids were there so we couldn't leave and had to wait untill she was done telling them everything she knew about us wich was more then we ourselfs even knew and some of the things were pretty embarrising for us." Tyranno explained.

"Like what?" Kenty asked.

"Well, she told a _lot_ about my chest." Ptera said earning stares from all the male Dino Knight and the boys and a horrified look from Icthyo.

"What's embarrising about that?" Arch asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with someone telling people things about your chest?" Kaito added.

That only earned them whacks on the heads from Icthyo and Rena.

"Men!" they both growled.

"What was that about?" Rick asked while keeping his distance from the girls so he wouldn't get hit himself.

"Guys maybe don't mind having people talk about their chest and may even be proud of it when it happens but I'm a _girl_!" Ptera yelled angrily causing the males all to blush in realisation and being unable to help it they all stared at the pteradon's chest.

"STOP THAT!" Ptera screamed crossing her arms over her chest as she now also blushed.

"Sorry!" everyone quicky appoligised, looking somewhere else.

"I live with you, Ptera. In school there are always guys looking at my chest, but when I catch them staring I just make sure they need a dentist appointment to put their teeth back in their mouths." Rena said closing her eyes in annoyance.

"That also exactly what you should do, sweety." Icthyo said.

"Can we please stop talking about this? I wanna know why we're here as it's probably not just for some chatting and I also wanna stop thinking about all the things I could have done with my money but couldn't because I always have to pay Taki's dentist!" Kaito yelled.

"Right, listen, everyone. There exists a powerfull spirit called the Golden Voice Of Strenght wich is controled by a creature in the form of a rahonavis. He has the power to give strenght to whoever he chooses by singing for them. He is a lot like us Dino Knights but he can't be awoken from his fossil state by the Dino Daggers like with us because he isn't a Dino Knight. Instead someone has to sing for him and if he likes it, he will turn into his normall self but if he doesn't like it, a energy beam will attack the singer and he will stay in his fossil state. If he is turned back to normall he will be able to sence what the singer wants him to do. It is our mission to revive him and have him go where he wants to without trouble. The Dragozaurs however have found out about him and might try to revive him and have him use his voice to give them strenght and making them to strong for us. We are here together to discuss wich one of us will give it a try." Tyranno explained the story.

"I vote for Theo!" Arch yelled grabbing the other Dino Knight of the water by the hand and holding it up.

"Me?" Icthyo asked sounding shocked.

"Yeah, you are pretty voice when you talk so I'm sure it's also pretty when you sing." Arch said and behind his back Pachy and Kenty were having a hard time to keep themselfs from bursting out laughing as it once again was obvious how in love Arch was with Icthyo.

"I agree with Arch. You should be fine if you will sing for the rahonavis." Styraco said and Tore and Centro nodded in agreement with their older brother.

"Well, alright. If you really think I can do it." Icthyo said smiling and looking a little shy.

"Theo it is! Glad we could solve that problem so fast. We're counting on you." Tyranno said looking at the blue and purple female.

"I'll do my best." she answerred.

"Hey, Tyranno? Does it matter what she will sing?" Rena asked looking up at the leader.

"No, the only thing that matters is that she will sing something." he replied looking down at her.

"Great, because I know a song that will be perfect for this!" the human girl cheered.

"I think I know how I can also get my hands on CD-player if we need music to go with the singing." Rick offered.

"I guess that will make the singing a little easier for me." Icthyo said.

"That's a wonderfull idea! Rick, how fast can you get that CD-player?" Rena asked.

"I can have it tomorrow already if I leave right now to go get it with Lightning." the cowboy replied.

"Alright, then I'll get the teksts from home and a CD with only the music from the song on it and then Theo can already practise tomorrow!" Rena said and nodding Rick blew on his fingers and then the white and grey horse came running towards them.

"Whoa, Lightning!" Rick yelled grabbing the leashes and jumping on.

"Guys, I'll be back here in a few hours, alright?" he told the Cerasaur Brothers before leaving.

"Bye, Rick! See you tomorrow!" Rena yelled waving after him.

"Hey, Ptera? I was wondering, would you also wanna help me practise? I think i'd feel more comfortable if another female Dino Knight would be with me." Icthyo then said turning towards Ptera.

"Huh? Yeah, sure." Ptera replied and Kaito could swear he saw a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

"I believe it would wise if all of us return home by now." Brachio said.

"Yes, it is getting pretty late already." Mammoth agreed so everyone went home where it was already dark.

The kids and seven main Dino Knights were back just in time as right when they were back, Naomi came walking inside to check if everything was still alright, just like she always did before she went home.

She trusted Kaito and Rena perfectly so she always allowed them to stay if they wanted while she went home and they would lock everything up when they left.

"I'm going home too, everyone. I need to get everything ready at home for tomorrow." Rena said before leaving.

"Hey, guys? Is it alright if I go flying a little on my own for a while? I need to clear my head a little." Ptera then said and not even waiting for a answer she flew off.

"What's with her?" Stego asked.

"Yeah, she just went off. Why is she acting like this?" Sabre added.

"I don't know but that's nothing for Ptera. Kaito, do you have any idea what's wrong with her?" Tyranno asked the boy.

"Well, maybe it was my imagination but she seemed a little down at something when we were talking with the others on that beach." Kaito explained what he knew.

"What does she have to be down about? We already know who will sing for Rahonavis." Tricera said.

"Kaito, will you please look for her and see if you can find out what is bothering her? I don't think any of us can sleep without knowing if she is alright." Tyranno said and nodding Kaito run outside and grabbed his bike and drove to a beautifull flower field just outside the city as he knew it was one of Ptera's favorite places to go.

Just as he expected, he saw the Dino Knight of the sky sitting in the middle of the field as she looked up at the stars that had come out.

"Ptera? Hey, what's wrong?" he asked walking towards her.

"Huh? Oh, hey. Nothing's wrong, kid. I'm just thinking." she replied looking only for a second at him before turning her attention back to the stars.

"Ptera, I know something is wrong. I noticed how you acted when everyone decided Theo will sing for Rahonavis. You can tell me." Kaito said as he went to sit down next to her.

"I can't keep any kind of secet from you, now can I?" she asked smiling.

Or… at least Kaito thought she was smiling because she was in her Dino-mode and he always found it much harder to read her or the other Dino Knights then.

"It's just that… Tyranno had just asked who should be the singer and everyone right away agreed that Theo should do it. Don't get me wrong, I'm not jelous or anything and she's my best friend of all the Dino Knights but everyone always seems to think she will do great in everything and most of the time it's true. When she is around I sometimes feel like nobody. Whenever people talk about her she's Dino Icthyo, the beautifull warrior maiden of the water and I'm always just Ptera. She always makes it look so easy to defeat enemies I have trouble with and sometimes I even hear the guys talking about how special she is. They even talk about how beautifull she is and that just makes me feel ugly. I mean even the Dragozaurs think she is beautifull and gracefull and I think some of them think I'm a guy, even the others in the Dinotarium seem to always forget I'm a girl." Ptera told what was bothering her.

"What? You shouldn't say those things! Especially the last part as nobody ever forgets that you are a girl!" Kaito protested.

"It happened today on the beach!" Ptera screamed but she felt sorry right away upon realising she really scared the human boy.

"I'm sorry, Kaito. I didn't mean to scare you like that." she apoligised.

"It's alright, you had the right to. Listen, I'm sorry about what happened today and I'm sure the others are too but you shouldn't let it bother you. And you also shouldn't think you're ugly as I think you look great, especially when you fly around." those words seemed to cheer Ptera up a little.

"And you also shouldn't think of yourself as weak compared to Theo. The only reason she most of the time defeats Dragozaurs is because she gets them in the water wich is her territorium and it has gotten harder then first for her as Dragozaurs can learn to swim but you can fly and that is something they can't learn so that is something that gives you the upper hand compared to them and I believe you can handle much more damage then she can. You are just as good as Theo if not better so stop comparing yourself to her and putting yourself down." Kaito went on and when he was done Ptera seemed completely herself again.

"You really know how to make someone feel better." she said and Kaito could only grin at her.

"Kaito, are you there?" Tyranno's voice then came out of Kaito's Dino Dagger suprising the two of them.

"Yeah, I'm here." Kaito answerred grabbing the red and silver knife.

"Do you know what's wrong with Ptera by now?" the leader asked and Kaito was about to tell him what he had been told but he stopped himself when he saw Ptera shaking her head.

"She's just a little worried about Theo. They are best friends, you know." he quickly lied.

"Thanks, Kaito. Would you like a lift home?" she asked and after a nod from his she went into her Knight-mode and grabbed him and his bike before flying him home and then heading back to the Dinotarium.

With the Dragozaurs

"DRAGOWIIIIIING!" Daimond Ryuga's voice rang through the base of the Dragozaurs.

"You called, great one?" the bat asked nervously as he quickly flew up to her.

"Listen, I'm sure you have heard of Rahonavis. We need to get him on our side to get rid of the Dino Knights." she said.

"Yes, that is exactly what I thought, your suprime. That is why I'm gonna look for a dragozaur with a good voice." Dragowing told her.

"Don't just find me _a_ Dragozaur that can sing, find me_ the_ Dragozaur that can sing! If Rahonavis doesn't like it there will come a attack!" Daimond Ryuga boomed.

"I'll get started on searching right away!" Dragowing yelled and he quickly made his way away from his master.

With the Dino Knights

The next day Kaito and Rena entered the Dinotarium and found their friends already wide awake and arguing like they usually did but this time it wasn't about something that didn't make sence like the 'Wich cheese is used on pizza?' arguiment but it was about Ptera.

"Come on, big guy! Ptera often goes flying for a while on her own!" Sabre said.

"Sabre, it is not that I don't trust her but I just get worried when she acts unlike herself." Tyranno countered.

"Why get worried about her right away if she is acting a little different?" Stego asked.

"Gee, maybe because she's our team-mate?" Tricera asked sarcasticly, getting annoyed.

As the guys went on Ptera was feeling really happy that at least some of them were showing they _did_ care about her.

Noticing that, Kaito grinned and gave her a wink to wich she nodded.

"Guys, _she_ thinks you really don't have to worry so much but_ she _is flattered that you do. Oh, and _she_ would next rather have that you won't talk like_ she_ isn't there." Pera then said causing the males to grin shyly.

"Hey, Ptera, we should really get going by now." Rena then said and nodding Ptera got out of her fossil state and they flew away.

A few moments later they arived on the same beach as the day before where Rick and Icthyo were already waiting with Icthyo sitting on a big rock flapping her fin similiar to how people dangled their legs.

"Hey, guys!" Rena called from the air but she was actually just looking at Rick as he grinned up at her.

When they landed Rick pulled a CD-player from Lightning's back just like he had said he would.

Rena right away started telling him wich song she had picked and why she had picked that one with much more words then she would probably need to but Rick didn't seem to mind as he smiled and listened to her every word.

Meanwhile the two only female Dino Knights were also chatting with Ptera telling Icthyo what had happened that morning but lying about why she had gone flying because she rather not have her friend know that.

"I think it's pretty cute that some of them got worried about you. Who do you think was the most worried?" Icthyo asked.

"I think it was Tyranno but why do you wanna know that?" Ptera asked a little confused.

"Well, let's just say I wanted to check on something and the answer is exactly as I thought it would be and that is not just because Tyranno is the big leader." the blue and purple warrior said with a smirk.

"W-what?!" Ptera yelled but instead of answerring Icthyo laughed and run up to the children and said they better get started.

The practise went on for a few hours and just like everyone expected, Icthyo sang great and Ptera couldn't help but feel alittle down again because of it but then she thought about what Kaito had told her the night before and then she felt a lot better again.

When it became late they decided that it was enough and time to head home.

"I better go before the Cerasaur Brothers go in one of their panick-attacks and come looking for me. See ya, ladies!" Rick said before riding off on Lightning.

"You also better head home before it's dark." Icthyo told Rena and Ptera who both nodded.

"Right, bye, Theo!" Rena said as she flew off on Ptera's back.

"Hey there, how did everything go?" Kaito asked when they were back.

"Rahonavis will be free for sure!" Rena cheered and she gave the guys a exclusive report about how everything went.

With the Dragozaurs

"Dragowing, have you already found a dragozaur that can sing well enough to get Rahonavis on our side?" Daimond Ryuga asked as her green eyes looked down at him.

"Yes, oh great one. I have put together a strict selection and after it ended I found the dragozaur with the best singing voice." the bat said.

Unknown to Daimond Ryuga the 'strict selection' was just a dragozaur version of Idols.

"Well, bring him in then!" the leader yelled.

Dragowing nodded before blowing on his fingers to wich a dragozaur walked into the room.

"I would like to know how you sing so sing something for me." Daimond Ryuga ordered.

With a nod the Dragozaur sang "LaAaAaAaAa!" causing his leader to flinch in pain.

"DRAGOWING! HOW CAN YOU CHOOSE HIM WHEN HE COULD EASILY MAKE GLASS BREAK WITH THAT VOICE?!" she screamed in anger.

"B-b-b-but he was the best singer of all the dragozaurs!" Dragowing whined.

"You can't be serious! Is there really no one here who can sing without making my ears bleed?" the leader yelled in frustration.

"That guy was the best singer here because only the normall dragozaurs were listened to." another voice cut in and when the leader and second in command looked they saw Drago Dactylus with the other Drago Clones behind her.

"Are you saying _you _can sing better then that?" Dragowing asked getting annoyed.

"Of course I can." the only female Drago Clone said before sitting on Drago Stegus's back and singing a tune like angels sung even thought it was't something that seemed to fit her personality but it sounded beautifull so nobody really cared.

"That's exactly what I wanna hear and I'm sure Rahonavis will also like it." Daimond Ryuga said sounding much more pleased then she did a few second sago.

"HMPF! She's not _that_ great." Dragowing mumbled crossing his arms and sitting in lotus-position in the air only to get hit by the singer's boomerang.

With the Dino Knights

A few days passed untill Tyranno asked Ptera about Icthyo's singing and when she said that the other female Dino Knight knew her lines and sang perfectly, they called every other Dino Knight so they could head to where Rahonavis should be.

Of course the kids came along too.

Everyone met up on there way to Rahonavis and when they were there they found themselfs in the mountains.

"Rena, hand me the CD so I can start the music." Rick told the girl who obeyed and handed him the small silver disk.

"Good luck, Theo." Tyranno told his friend who nodded with a smile but that smile faded away when a familiar laugh was heard.

When they all looked up they saw Dragowing flying their way with the orbs of the Drago Clones after him.

"What do you guys want?" Stego asked getting ready to battle.

"To get Rahonavis on our side, of course! And just to make sure we will, take this!" Dragowing laughed as he pulled a strange purple orb from out of nowhere from wich purple smoke came out and headed for Icthyo.

She tried to dodge it but it followed her and was tof ast for her as it found it's way into her mouth and came back out with a tiny white orb.

"What did you do to her?" Arch yelled as he went to help his crush back on her feet after she had fallen down.

"Why don't you ask your friend herself?" Dragowing taunted and the Dino Knights were horrified to find out that Icthyo couldn't talk tot hem, no matter how hard she tried.

"He took her voice away!" Brachio exclaimed.

"Bingo! We have a winner, or should I say loser as Rahonavis will come to our side now?" the bat taunted some more before gesturing for Drago Dactylus to fly up and with a smirk she did so.

When she was right before the fossil of Rahonavis wich was stuck in a big wall, she began to sing just like she had sung for Daimond Ryuga and even thought the Dino Knights and the kids knew it was a bad thing, they also couldn't help but notice how nice her voice sounded.

Rahonavis's fossil began to glow and when everyone thought he was going to come out, a bright beam of light came out and hit Drago Dactulus sending her flying into another wall with such force that they whole ground shook voilently and some smaller rocks fell down from the walls.

Then one of the rocks hit the CD-player wich started to play the music for the song they had planned to have Icthyo sing.

"Oh no!" the kids exclaimed together as they tried to get it to stop but it wouldn't listen and the Dino Knights all leaned over eachother to try to get a good look at how their friends were doing.

Ptera who had been floating herself above everyone then got a idea.

Right from the start she had helped her best friend to practise the song and she herself knew the words just as well.

Knowing this was her chance to finally be able to do something without just being brushed off she flapped her wings faster and flew up towards the fossil.

Having Ptera flap her wings with much more force suddenly made the others snap out of what they were doing and look up at her with shocked faces.

Taking a deep breath Ptera closed her red eyes and started to sing.

_Fly away, fly away  
if you wanna go  
who am I to keep you here_

The jaws of pretty much everyone dropped at the sound of the Pteradon's beautifull voice.__

Take your time, out somewhere  
and I won't be the one  
who stops you now

Ptera carefully opened her eyes as she continued singing the words.__

And I don't care about loving you  
I don't care about givin' you up  
I don't care about my own heart  
I don't care...  
if you don't care

As she sang that part of the song she turned her attention back to the other Dino Knights who seemed confused at it.__

Hide away, hide away  
Wat's deep inside of me  
So you won't see

A hand found it's way over her heart.__

And if I know  
your innermost secrets  
I'll forget them soon  
just tell me to

The hand left it's spot over the heart and moved up to the face where a finger was placed over silver lips.

_And I don't care about loving you  
I don't care about givin' you up  
I don't care about my own heart  
I don't care...  
if you don't care_

"Guys, why does she keep looking at us when she sings that part?" Saber asked looking up at the others.

"No idea." Mammoth answerred.

"I know why! Listen, guys, she looks at you in that part because she means it towards you. She feels ignored, especially when you always complement Theo for everything and barely ever complement Ptera. She feels as if you guys don't care about her!" Kaito explained as he was unable to keep it inside of him anymore.

The others seemed shocked at that and looked back up at Ptera who was looking at Rahonavis again.__

Even without you  
I'm dreaming about you  
but all I can do is pretent I don't need you

And I don't care about loving you  
I don't care about givin' you up  
I don't care about my own heart  
I don't care...  
if you don't care

When she was finished Ptera closed her eyes again and let a soft sigh escape her mouth.

She was suprised hen she heard clapping and when she looked down she saw all her friends cheering for her like crazy.

Then the fossil was starting to glow again and just as Ptera was about to fly away to avoid getting hit by a painfull beam, Rahonavis appeared.

He kinda looked like a light blue version of Dino Ramph.

He stared at Ptera for a moment before smiling at shooting into space in the form of a beautifull ray of light in every color you could thinkt of.

"Let's get out of here!" Dragowing ordered and nodding the Drago Clones grabbed Drago Dactyclus and they tried to escape but Ptera then threw her boomerang at Dragowing yelling "First you have to give something back to my friend!" causing Dragowing to drop the purple orb wich broke on the rocks and released Icthyo's voice wich flew back into it's owner's mouth.

"Ptera, you were great!" Kaito then cheered running up to his friend and jumping into her arms in a big hug wich she happilly returned.

"Thanks a lot, Kaito!" Ptera laughed before Icthyo also hugged her.

"That was much better then I would have done, honey!" Icthyo laughed.

"Thanks, Theo but you know that's not true. You are better at everything." Ptera replied smiling sadly.

"Ptera, Kaito told us about how you feel and we want you to know that you shouldn't think that way." Tyranno then cut in.

"Yeah, we're glad to have you with us." Stego added.

"And we are sorry if we didn't let you know that enough." Mammoth finished.

"Awwwwwwwww… Thanks, you guys!" Ptera laughed as she pulled everyone in a group hug.

When they broke away she again got a special hug from the Dino Weapons and each of the Cerasaur Brothers kissed her on her hand, causing her to blush a little.

"Hey, Ptera, before we all go seperate ways again, will you sing one last time?" Rick then asked to wich Ptera happilly complied and a few moments later she was singing the song all over again in front of all her friends who listened peacefully and as she sang she thought about how she would never feel useless again.

**The End**

**Hey, call me crazy but I believe this is the first story for Dinozaurs ever that isn't a crossover but a normall story! I hope you guys liked i tand will revieuw and maybe even help me to bring more stories about Dinozaurs on Fanfiction. I hope you will do both! Bye! *waves***


End file.
